


Tsundere Federation.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [57]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gakuen AU, Human AU, Roughly follows the game's canon?, Stargazing, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Arthur and Victoria go back to the place with the beautiful view of the city. This time, they aren't just there by coincidence.





	Tsundere Federation.

**Author's Note:**

> A weird Human AU of the Gakuen AU of Hetalia, and it's Engsey.
> 
> I did enjoy writing this one though, so hopefully you like it!
> 
> The place they go to is a place they also went to in the Gakuen Hetalia game, in which England promises to take Seychelles back there some day.

The view of the city was just as spectacular as it had been the first night Victoria ended up there. The fact the Arthur was there with her made it even better.

The student council president was looking away from her, bushy eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to cast some kind of spell. Victoria watched him with a small smile as he snapped his fingers and a small rose appeared elegantly between them.

Turning to the young woman, Arthur gently placed the rose in her hair as she blushed with shy liking towards the English gentleman. "You know, as much as that bastard Francis runs around with one of these things, the rose is actually England's national flower." he murmured. She smirked at his apparent need to prove himself.

"Ah, but it looks so much better on Francis~" Grinning, she teased him in a sing song voice. He frowned at her, emerald eyes filling with irritation at her jibe.

"You take that back!" Pushing her shoulder in the most gentlemanly way possible, Victoria simply smiled and pushed him back harder. Soon enough they were sprawled on the floor laughing from the exhilaration of tsundere play-fighting.

Tucking her jet black pigtails behind her shoulders, Victoria adjusted her position so that she was comfortable and gazed up at the stars. Arthur quickly joined her.

"You ever wonder how all those stars got up there?" She asked dreamily, lost in a reverie of warmth and happiness.

"That's a stupid question. The stars were created when-" Placing a finger to the blond's lips, she ignored his muffled protests and continued to silently watch the night sky until eventually he joined her. It was only then that she removed her finger and instead joined her hand with his, surprised at the roughness of his skin.

"They're so pretty." Victoria mumbled, feeling a little light headed. Arthur mumbled something incoherent, "What was that?"

"So are you." He repeated, voice still slightly rushed. Her cheeks became hot as she tried to shake the sensation of delight from her mind.

"S-stop being so cheesy." She tried to say in a carefree manner. Arthur simply smiled and leaned closer to her.

"I wasn't. I was just being honest." Ignoring the young woman's rising blush, Arthur leaned in even closer, "And I'll be honest now in saying that I really want to kiss you."

"H-huh? Was that a request?" Feeling incredibly flustered, Victoria found herself frantically protesting against something that she actually wanted. When Arthur just nodded, she realised that there was no point in hiding it anymore, "Well then... I g-guess I don't mind... Just make it quick, okay?"

The smile tugging at the corners of Arthur's mouth sent a flood of warmth and renewed anxiety into her chest, but she steeled herself for the impact and slowly closed her eyes.

It wasn't long before she felt the soft press of lips against hers, and immediately every single thought she had was wiped away by the incredible unfamiliarity and unbridled delight filling up her whole being.

She opened her eyes when Arthur pulled back, and found that he was staring at her with an expression of pure shock, as if he hadn't fully registered what had just happened.

Without really thinking about it, Victoria started to laugh. Without really thinking about it, Arthur joined in.

So they sat there, laughing in the grass like crazy people, until the shock of the kiss wore off and they found that there was nothing else to do but stay in this brand new world of blooming love and fresh excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, but hopefully fun. Seychelles is quite a hated character, so it was nice to write her. I don't really know how to write her or England, so my (oh gosh, another apology) apologies for that.
> 
> Prompt- The girl who gets in the way of yaoi X the favourite boy in yaoi pairings.
> 
> That's why it's Engsey. And of course I had to use Hetalia for this prompt~ The fandom hates Seychelles and loves shipping England with every male character for some reason. I personally ship Italy (both of them), Prussia and Japan with the most characters, but I ship most Hetalia pairings anyway (weirdly I don't ship Russia with anyone other than platonic Robel ((is that right?)), but I ship nearly everyone else).
> 
> Original Number- 356.


End file.
